Jay Acovone
Jay Acovone is an American actor. Biography Acovone was born on August 20, 1955, in Mahopac, New York. His parents owned a dry-cleaning business, and he is the youngest of three children. He graduated from Mahopac High School in 1973, and decided to become an actor when he was nineteen years old. He attended the American Academy of Dramatic Arts in 1977, and also studied at the Lee Strasberg Theatre Institute for eight months. After graduation, Acovone started an acting career and has appeared in multiple feature films and TV shows. On Criminal Minds Acovone portrayed Detective Morrison in the Season One episode "Won't Get Fooled Again". Filmography *Gun (2017) - Ray Bruno *Mafia III (2016) - Sal Marcano (voice) *A Stranger in Paradise (2013) - Interrogator *NCIS (2013) - Frankie Dean *Vegas (2012) - Nicky Tomisano *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2012) - Tommy Grazetti *Leverage (2012) - Samuel Busey *The Mentalist (2012) - Nicky Shaw *Prime Suspect (2011) - Detective of the Month Award Presenter *How I Met Your Mother (2011) - Vance *My New SweetHeart (2009) - Jay *Stargate SG-1: Children of the Gods - Final Cut (2009) - Major Charles Kawalsky *General Hospital - 9 episodes (2008) - Joe Smith *Shadow People (2007) - Eerie Man *InAlienable (2007) - Gerhard *Traci Townsend (2007) - Jesse *The Hills Have Eyes II (2007) - Wilson *World Trade Center (2006) - Donna's Male Neighbor *Paved with Good Intentions (2006) - John Barrhauser *24 (2006) - Tom Wegman *Criminal Minds - "Won't Get Fooled Again" (2005) TV episode - Detective Morrison *Mobsters and Mormons (2005) - Jackie *Las Vegas (2005) - Ray Abazon *Cold Case (2005) - Tom Collison *Stargate SG-1 - 5 episodes (1997-2005) - Major Charles Kawalsky *Monk (2005) - Ray Galardi *Sharkskin 6 (2005) - Molina *CSI: NY (2005) - Paul Gionetti *Rancid (2004) - Captain Peters *JAG - 2 episodes (2001-2004) - General Montrose/Colonel Harry Presser *Strong Medicine (2004) - Jimmy Gentile *S.W.A.T. (2003) - Lear Jet Pilot *Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (2003) - Cop - Westside Street *Studio City (2003) - Bobby Falcone *As the World Turns (2003) - Del Brakett *Providence - 4 episodes (1999-2002) - Vincent/Aldini *Red Shoe Diaries 15: Forbidden Zone (2002) - Goucho *Charmed (2002) - Keats *Collateral Damage (2002) - Bennie *The X-Files - 3 episodes (1997-2001) - Duffy Haskell/Detective Curtis *Crocodile Dundee in Los Angeles (2001) - Eric *The Seventh Sense (2001) - Melvin Snow *The Invisible Man - 2 episodes (2001) - O'Ryan *18 Wheels of Justice (2001) - Agent Billingsley *NYPD Blue - 3 episodes (1995-2001) - Raymond DiSalvo *Cast Away (2000) - Pilot Peter *The Amati Girls (2000) - Mr. Moltianni *The Dukes of Hazzard: Hazzard in Hollywood (2000) - B.B. Bascomb *Murder, She Wrote: A Story to Die For (2000) - Lieutenant Detective Bob Mankowski *The Pretender - 2 episodes (2000) - Detective Stan Wilkins *Sliders - 3 episodes (1997-2000) - Stu/Ben Siegel III/Doctor Tassler *Pensacola: Wings of Gold (1999) - Johnny Terelli *Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show (1999) - Frankie Beans *Molly (1999) - Jack the Bartender *Diagnosis Murder (1999) - Clifton Moloney *The Get (1998) - Michael Irish *Silk Stalkings - 4 episodes (1991-1998) - Joey Pantangelo/Detective Ray Quiller/Tony Fielding/Ray *Time Under Fire (1997) - Schmidt *Total Security (1997) - Tommy Annunziato *The Peacemaker (1997) - Cop *On the Line (1997) - Captain Unander *Renegade - 2 episodes (1994-1997) - Russell/Brother Mike *Opposite Corners (1997) - Unknown Character *Dark Skies (1997) - Max Kinkaid *Snitch (1996) - Macelroy *Crash Dive (1996) - Murphy *The Sentinel (1996) - Gary Hendrickson *Viper (1996) - Victor Rand *Crime of the Century (1996) - Sergeant Wallace *Foxfire (1996) - Chuck *Independence Day (1996) - Area 51 Guard *Crosscut (1996) - Frank *Red Shoe Diaries (1996) - Goucho *High Tide (1995) - Unknown Character *Columbo (1995) - Bruno Romano *Friends (1995) - Fireman Charlie *Matlock - 2 episodes (1987-1995) - Joe Ahern/Doctor Bruce Jacobs *Murder, She Wrote - 3 episodes (1990-1994) - Lieutenant Nick Acosta/Detective Sergeant Vinnie Grillo *Cercasi successo disperatamente (1994) - Unknown Character *Locals (1994) - Unknown Character *Lookin' Italian (1994) - Vinny Pallazzo *The Magician (1993) - David Katz *Born to Run (1993) - Richie *Conflict of Interest (1993) - Detective Bob Falcone *The Commish (1993) - Nick Collette *Marked for Murder (1993) - Minelli *Civil Wars (1993) - Neil Leeuwen *Doctor Mordrid (1992) - Tony Gaudio *A Murderous Affair: The Carolyn Warmus Story (1992) - Lieutenant Robert Carlino *Nails (1992) - Captain Evan Graham *Stepfather III (1992) - Steve Davis *Quicksand: No Escape (1992) - Detective Harris *Out for Justice (1991) - Bobby Arms *Growing Pains (1991) - Jake *Beauty and the Beast - 55 episodes (1987-1990) - Deputy District Attorney Joe Maxwell *Jake and the Fatman (1990) - Sonny Rosetti *Hardball (1989) - Matelli *War and Remembrance (1989) - Quartermaster Maselli *Cold Steel (1987) - Cookie *Werewolf (1987) - Mick *Down and Out in Beverly Hills (1987) - Eddie *Women of Valor (1986) - Captain Rader *Hollywood Beat - 14 episodes (1985) - Detective Jack Rado *Search for Tomorrow - 5 episodes (1983-1984) - Brian Emerson *Parole (1982) - Leo *Times Square (1980) - Plainclothes Cop *Cruising (1980) - Skip Lee External Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors